My life
by isabellacullen98
Summary: A girl whos family is dead, now living as an orphan, has scars for the rest of her life. Life can't get any worse, Until finally, she has had enough... "Hi I am Isabella Swan and this is my life." AN: This is my first story, please be nice!
1. My Life

**Please be nice to me! This is my first story. No Flames please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**The Cullen's will come in the next chapter. Yes, they will be Vampires. Yes Edward will be with Bella. Bella is 12 in this. She will grow up with the Cullens. **

You know when you think that nothing can get worse than it already is? Well I thought that and you know what happened to me? My only family got into a car-accident, my mom, my sister, and I. And it's all my fault.

**Flashback**

_We were driving on the road coming back from my school award ceremony. "Hey mom, I stacked up on awards didn't I?" "Yes you sure did honey." "Hey mom'' "Can you shut up!" yelled my twin sister Joi. " You're just mad I got more awards than you" "No I'm not!" "Can you both be quiet?" My mom took her eyes off of the road for just a split-second. "_**Mom, watch out!**_" My twin and I yelled at the same time. _**BAM! **_And the rest is history. The first I was riding in a car, the next I was in the Hospital bed, the only survivor._

**End Flashback**

I am Isabella Marie Swan and this is My Life.

**AN: Please review, I need some love for my first story.**


	2. Running

**No Reviews… except for my own reviews… I will make my story longer without any more stops, but I need at least one review for each chapter, ok… please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ****… on with the story!**

_Coward…Coward…Coward! _That was all I could hear in my head for the last 12 hours. I was running away from my old life in the orphanage and hoping to run to a new life of happiness. I

was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know I tripped, until I felt the sting on the palms of my hands and knees , did I mention I was clumsy too. I got up and started walking again. I

didn't walk far until I saw a huge beautiful three story white Victorian house. _WOW! I wonder who lives there…_I thought. _Well I need help anyway._ I walked up to the doorstep and raised my

hand to ring the doorbell. DINGDONG! Not even a second later, a beautiful caramel colored haired, heart-shaped faced woman with fascinating golden-amber eyes opened the door. "Hi, I

am Isabella Marie Swan and I was wondering if you have some extra clothes I could borrow, if you don't that's okay, I could just go somewhere else…" "Oh, No! No! You can come inside

right now, come on sweetie." "Thank you so much…" "Esme"

The moment I stepped inside the beautiful Victorian house, it felt warm and cozy, like home. I was looking around the house, when my eyes landed on a beautiful grand baby piano. "Do

you play?" asked Esme. "Oh no, but I have always wanted to. Who does it belong too?" "It is my son Edward's piano. Speaking of son… Kids come down here, we have a house guest

and I want you to say hello." In seconds, five teenagers were here. There were two girls and three boys. One of the girls was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen before in my whole

life, with long curly blonde hair, with golden eyes, just being in the same room as her made my confidence level go way down the drain, on top of that she was glaring at me with such

hate, _Geez what did I do to her… exactly, nothing_. The other girl was jumping up and down while holding on to the blonde male. She has a pixie-like body with short cut dark brown hair, but

still so beautiful, with golden eyes. The males were very attractive. The biggest one had the biggest arm mussels I have ever seen before, with of course golden eyes. The second male

had curly blonde hair; he looked like he is poised for attack at any time. The last male knocked me breathless he looks like a Greek god, but he looked like he was holding himself back

from something. He had a pained, tortured expression on his face with black eyes. He looked beautiful even then. "Isabella, these are my children: my daughters Rosalie and Alice and my

sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Kids, this is Isabella, treat her with nothing but respect. "Why should we treat a child with respect?" asked Rosalie and she left immediately. "Please

forgive me for my daughter; she can get to be a handful." "Its okay, Esme"

**I am going to stop right here. The next chapter will start off right where I left off.**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**


	3. Getting Cozy

**I am posting this chapter because of a very nice anonymous first reviewer ever for this story, Midnight. Lots of you have put this story on alert. Thank you for that, but please start**

**reviewing… please**

"Alice, why don't you show Isabella her room?" "Oh, I would love to!" "I don't have to stay here. I don't want to be a burden." "Oh, no, you are not a burden at all. I love to have guests.

Stay as long as you would like." "Thank you very much. But if I am going to stay here for now, I would like to be called Bella, please. Isabella is too formal." "Sure, sure, we'll call you Bella; now let's

go to your room!" _Ok… Is there something wrong with this girl, why is she always jumping up and down_?I must have had a weird look on my face because all of a sudden, Jasper said, "You'll

get used to it" _What's that supposed to mean, does he know that I am an orphan. Are they planning on adopting me…? No. A perfect and very full family does not want to adopt a poor, no-life_

_orphan, especially one with forever scars on her body from a car-accident. _Suddenly I got pulled out of my thoughts, "Bella, are you coming?" "Yeah… Yeah." While I was getting pulled

upstairs, Edward called, "Bella!" "Yeah" "Nothing…I'm going out. Goodbye." Then he disappeared just like that. "Come on! Come on Bella!" _Dang, she is so persistent!_

When we got to my bedroom, I was knocked breathless for the second time today. My room was so beautiful. It was a modern room with a nice blue queen size bed, with two blue chairs

near the window. There were fancy rich china plates hanging up on the wall with a nice size lamp hanging on the wall above my bed. (A/N: All pics on profile.) I may be 12, but I learned a

lot from having to grow up in the orphanage. It was absolutely perfect. I swear I felt a tiny bit of drool beading up on my chin from my mouth. Alice must have seen it too, because she

said, "Well I give you a few hours to get cozy; I will call you down when it's time to eat. Esme is making Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, okay? My dad, Carlisle will be back from work

around that time." "Okay, thanks Alice." "Your very Welcome, Bella," and left.

I ran my hands along the bed's soft cotton surface, pulled down the covers, hopped into bed and fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillows. Goodnight.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Review if you want more. **


	4. Hunting and Rosalie

**A/N: I got 5 reviews for chapter 3. That's amazing! I am currently making my chapters longer too! **

**This is the last chapter that is short. All upcoming chapters are going to be long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**EPOV:**

_I am so stupid! How could I have almost said 'I love you' to a girl I have never even met before. I have only known her for about two minutes, and then all of a sudden I love her. Plus, she is only_

_ a child. Maybe six days of not hunting has caught up to me. Alice did warn me to hunt, but no, I just had to lay on my little golden couch, soaking myself up with music. Maybe it was only her_

_ blood… It smelled like nothing I have never smelled before, like her blood was made for me and me only. It made my throat burn like it was on fire, like I was transforming into a vampire all over_

_ again, like I was burning in the pits of the underworld._

My thoughts stopped at once when something sweet caught my nose… _BLOOD! _I instantly let my instincts take over. I stalked over to where the beast was. _Ohhh, yeah, A Mountain Lion!_

I got close to it and pounced on it. I took him by surprise, but he got up on his hind legs and swatted a huge paw at me. I dodged his attack, but he still tore my shirt around my torso

area. _Alice will be so furious with me! _Time to end this. I jumped on his back and snapped his neck. I sunk my sharp venom coated teeth into his jugular. Sweet blood flowed into my

mouth, sustaining my thirst for blood, the burning in my throat dulling down to a tiny little stinging in the back of my throat- easy to ignore. I got up and disposed the carcass.

After jumping over the river near our house, I spotted Rosalie sitting on a tree stump looking depressed. _That's a first. _I decided to go see what's wrong. "Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Edward" "Ok. Well answer this question: why did you treat Bella like that, I know you don't like humans and you envy them, but why would you treat an innocent child

like that?" She hesitated, "Because, I saw you look at her like how Emmett looks at me, like she is the most beautiful girl on the planet. I know that is selfish, but she is young and you

act like you guys are soul mates, but you just met her!" "I'm sorry Rosalie for everything that you were saying. It's all true, but why don't you just give Bella a chance, get to know her,

ok? Please?" "Ok, Fine. I won't talk to her, I will just observe her, but if she does anything to make me regret my decision, I will make her life miserable. Got it!" "Got it" "Good." _Hey_

_ Edward, I want to spend some time with Rosalie and Alice says Bella is going to wake up in an hour. _"Here comes Emmett, Rosalie. I have to go."

I jumped up and started running, because once Emmett got to Rosalie, the inappropriate thoughts would start. I ran through the front door of the house, into Bella's room and would be

in there until she wakes up. In the meantime, I will be in here counting Bella's Heartbeat. So I ask myself this question: Do I Love this Mystery Girl?

**Please, Please review! It's what makes my horrible life get better! **


	5. Black Spots

**This chapter is longer than the others and has a twisted ending…**

**Somebody said, "please take the events slower it's just a story" It is going to be a very long story so I can't take it slow or else it would be a very long and drawn out story.**

**Thanks for the concern though.**

**Please forgive me if there are grammar or spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the sun's rays peeping through my curtains on my window. I sat up and looked at my clock. It read 9:03am. _Alice was supposed to wake me up for dinner last night._ I shrugged

my shoulders. I climbed of bed, went to the bathroom connected to my room, and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. I was pale- paler than I usually am my shoulder length brunette hair

was tangled and clumped together, and my clothes were kind of torn from running through the woods in the back of the Cullen's house. I shook my head and walked out my bathroom,

out of my bedroom, and down the stairs to the living room.

When I went down there, everybody was doing something. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice was reading a magazine, Rosalie was filing her nails, I heard Esme in the

kitchen, and Edward was sitting on the loveseat, his eyes locked on me. The moment I stepped on the ground floor, Esme and a blonde man walked out of the kitchen and stopped a few

feet in front of me. Now I really got to study him. He had blonde hair, pale skin; he had a cute kind of baby face- the face of a movie star, and soft light butterscotch eyes. "Good morning,

Bella" "Good morning, Esme" "Hello, Bella, I am Carlisle Cullen, sorry we didn't meet last night, but Alice and Edward wanted you to get your sleep. It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to

meet you to Carlisle."

Alice jumped up, "Come on, Bella! Sit with us!" She pulled me down next to her on the couch. Esme came to sit next to me, and Carlisle sat on the other side of Esme, Edward sat across

from us on the loveseat, Emmett and Jasper on the floor, and Rosalie next to Carlisle. Everybody had their eyes on me. "Tell us about yourself!" "What do you want to know?" "Why don't

you start with your full name and age?" "Well, I am Isabella Marie Swan and I am 12 years old." "Do you have any siblings?" Esme asked. "Yeah…I had one twin sister named Annabella

Joi Swan, but she likes to be called Anna or Joi." "Isabella and Annabella," Edward murmured. "OMG! Twins!" Alice jumped up, "Who's the older twin?" "Annabella is older by 13 seconds"

"Cool!" "Sit back down, Alice" I said. "No way! I can't stop jumping, if I sit on the couch, it will start making the couch jump, like really jumping." "Really?" "Oh Yeah!"

Jasper looked up, "You said 'had'" "Excuse me?" "When Esme asked if you have any siblings, you said you 'had one sibling'" Tears welled up in my eyes. _No, they can't know, I can't tell_

_them, not yet. I just met them yesterday. _"I can't and won't talk about it, I'm sorry." I wiped my tears, got up, and ran as fast as I could upstairs. When I got to my room, I quickly opened

my door, took off my shoes, and jumped on the bed. I turned over on my back, put a pillow on my head and started to scream and wail. I couldn't stop crying. I cried myself back to sleep.

When I woke up, I felt a strange cent of déjà. I remembered the day I woke up when I found out my only family died

*Flashback*

I spent one day in the hospital. I wonder how much more time I will spend in here. My mind flashed back to the way my family looked at me before they took their last breathes. They both

looked angry- my mom because she was mad the way Joi and I argued- Joi because I was kind of gloating. I imagined my life without them- without ever having to see their faces ever

again. Silent tears started to roll down my cheeks. My heartbeat started to climb. _You know why you will never see their faces ever again? Because you made the car accident happen. It's your_

_fault. _"No, that's not true, Anna did it too." I muttered to myself. _No, it is your fault, you're just in denial. _"No! That's not true! I am not in denial!" I screamed. I knew by then my heartbeat

was through the roof because the heart monitor started beeping really fast. All of a sudden four nurses ran into my room. Two of them came toward me, the other two started to collect

needles and syringes. "No! Don't touch me!" I yelled. One more nurse came in. All four had to hold me down on each arm and leg, while one came toward me with the syringe. "No, No,

Stop please!" She stuck the needle into my IV and I started to see spots cloud my vision. "There you go sweetie that's better now, go to sleep." Cooed one of the nurses. "No…No…It's …all… my…" and was out cold in a second.

*End Flashback*

No. I am not in denial anymore. I know because of me- I was the reason we crashed. I missed them so much. I wish they were with me… but maybe I can join them. I got up, went to my

backpack, and took out my pills. It says to take one a day. I walked to the bathroom, emptied all the pills out, and one by one I swallowed each pill. I walked out the bathroom and lied

on my bed. I already felt woozy. Black spots clouded my vision again and I looked forward to it with open arms._ Here I come, family. _Downstairs, I heard someone roar, "Noooo!" I was

unconscious by the time I heard my door burst open. _Goodbye._

**Please review if you want more. Let's try to get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. Okay? Please?**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**


	6. Explanations

**Hey guys! I got a beta reader. Her user name is ****StopTheMadness****. She will start beta-reading my story the next chapter. I will also need help with the beginning of chapter 7 so it**

**would be great to get some suggestions.**

**I start school tomorrow so I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

Beep…Beep…Beep…_When is that beeping going to stop. Gosh, it's giving me a freaking headache. _I thought back to the latest events that happened. Suicide? What was I thinking? _My_

_emotions got the best of me. I missed my family_. I stopped my ranting when I faintly heard voices. "Alice, it has been three days, how much longer?"

"She will wake up in thirty-five seconds; I wouldn't doubt she could hear us now." _How does she know all of that?_ I felt cold hands poking and prodding my forehead and wrist.

"Bella?"

I fluttered my eyelids.

"Edward?" I croaked

"What were you thinking, Bella?"

"I don't know"

Edward shook his head- still angry. Carlisle walked through the door.

"Hello, Bella, we were very close to losing you. You are a very lucky girl" _No, I'm not lucky. _"We had to pump your stomach and we had to put a tube down your throat. We almost had to

do surgery, but it didn't have to come to that."

Edward sat down in the chair next to my bed. Carlisle took one look at us and said, "I will leave you two alone, come on Alice."

"But I want to talk to Be-" then she had a blank look on her face. A few seconds later, she snapped out of it.

"Ohhh! I'll leave you two alone, come on Carlisle, and let these guys talk." And dragged Carlisle out of the room.

"Sorry about Alice, she is naturally jumpy and happy." Edward explained.

"Its okay, Edward," I replied. He looked away.

"Look, the truth is, I tried to commit suicide because I missed my old life. I had a wonderful life. I had an amazing family-my mom and my sister, we were all beautiful and successful

people. My twin and I were very popular at school too. My mom was very wealthy; she got her money from our dad- he had to pay child support every week. Then everything changed in

the blink of an eye. Now I am all alone." Edward looked at me.

"You are never alone. You have me now, you have all of us. We care for you."

"Thanks, that means so much to me."

"No, I am honored that you would share your life story with me. Thank you so much."

I looked at him, awestruck. "Your welcome."

"I'll tell you what, Bella; I promise that my family and I will show you we care. I promise you."

He glanced at the clock. 6:59pm.

"I have to go, Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up, came over to me, kissed me on the forehead, and swiftly walked out the room. I thought I heard the whispering words of: _Be Safe_

I sighed and lay back down on my pillow.

I thought back to Edward with his crooked smile. So dazzling. The next thing I know, I fell asleep.

I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

**There you go guys! enjoy!**

**Review if you want more. Let's try to get at least 5 reviews, okay? Please?**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**


	7. Feelings

**Sorry for the big wait, please don't kill me. My computer's hard drive died and now I have to go to my grandmother's house every time I want to use a computer, until I get a new laptop. This is a big chapter, and I have already written half of the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

Over the past couple of days I have gotten to know most of the Cullens. Alice is a shopping freak. She begged me to go shopping with her yesterday. It did not go so well. Now right after I get out of the hospital, I have to go to the mall. Emmett is such a goofball, and he makes me laugh and blush so hard. When I blush he laughs, and that makes me blush even harder. Jasper is a silent guy. He visiblely flinches when whenever I blush, and he had to leave the room when Carlisle had to draw blood from me. Esme is so caring and so very loving. She smiles whenever smiles at me. Carlisle is very kind and he is so fast and sleek with his work. Edward is breathtakingly beautiful with his lopped sided smile. I really really like him. I still haven't gotten to know Rosalie. I don't know why she doesn't like me. Well everybody is going to be here for me today, because today is the day for me to leave this prison.

I woke up at the crack of dawn with a smile on my face. Carlisle came to my room at 7:00 am

"Hello, Bella, how are you this morning?"

"I am great, Carlisle, I am just so excited to get out of here. I've been here nonstop for days."

"Oh, I know how you feel."

Edward came at 8:00am.

"Hey, Bella, are you ready to go? Everybody's here and Carlisle took the day off to be here for you."

"Aww, he didn't have to take the day off for me."

"No he wanted to, Bella."

"Well, okay, just let me get ready first."

Edward nodded and walked out the room.

I took a deep breath and got up. I slowly walked to the bathroom. My yes were red and swollen, and my face looked flushed. My stomach and my throat felt so sore. I sighed and shook my head. I took off my hospital gown and put on my Aero Black hoodie with some black skinny jeans. I also put on some black ballet shoes. I ran my fingers through my hair to try to tame it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you ready?"

I sighed- Edward

"Yeah, I'm ready

I opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm really nervous, Edward."

He took my hand.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, my love."

_Did he just call me love?_

"Come on Bella!"

"Okay, Okay."

He led me out onto the hallway and into the elevator. When we got to the ground floor, we walked to the main lobby where all of the family were gathered. They stood up on our entrance. The moment, Edward stepped away, everyone attacked me, hugging me, expressing their concerns. All of them except for Jasper and Rosalie. After they stopped crowding me, and stepped away, Rosalie came running to me. She looked at me with her big golden eyes and right then and there, I knew she was sorry. Then she crushed me to her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm sorry for the way I've ever acted to you, I was just jealous on how youthful you are, how smart, and how kind you are. Please say you'll forgive me."

"I can forgive you, Rosalie, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jasper looked at me,

"How can I follow up on that performance?"

"That wasn't a performance, but you can start with a hug."

Jasper hesitated.

"Come on, I'm waiting."

"Oh… Okay."

He walked over and gave me a warm-sincere hug.

Alice piped up, "Come on, lets go home."

Next thing I know, I'm in the Cullen's living room talking.

"How did you guys find out?"

"Edward," Emmett mumbled.

After that, it was an awkward silence. Carlisle broke it.

"Bella, we have something we have to ask you. We know that you are an orphan and we love you so much."

"You do?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes we do, we all do, so we were wondering, would you like to be apart of this family?"

"Really? Yes! Yes! I would love to be apart of this family."

"Good, good."

"Um…" Rosalie hesitated.

"Go ahead, Rosalie", Carlisle encouraged.

"Well, I have always wanted a child and Bella's twelve, and I was wondering, can I adopt Bella?"

"Well it's not up to me, it's up to Bella." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie, I would love for you and Emmett to be my parents, right Emmett?"

"Right, Bella."

"Thank you so much, Bella for choosing me, and thank you Emmett for getting ready to be a dad."

"Your welcome Rose," Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Well I have one quick question," Edward asked.

"What is it?"

"Where is the orphanage?"

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Where is it? You know we won't judge you, honey." Esme expressed.

"Okay. I lived in a very small town in Georgia."

"How did you get to all the way to Washington?" Edward asked.

"I had money saved up before the accident, and I couldn't get my mom's money because I am still a minor. One day, I just got fed up from being in the orphanage, and I caught the cheapest plane going the farthest away from Georgia. There's no better place than Washington."

Emmett jumped up, "Did kids there tease and pick on you?"

"Kind of, but I do have a best friend there. She also went to my school."

"I will tear them to pieces!" Emmett roared.

"Let's not get hasty here; we can't get hasty, no matter how much we want to tear them to pieces." Edward pleaded.

"Right then. It's settled. We're going to Georgia." Carlisle declared.

Then Alice screamed so loud, I thought she would bust my eardrums.

"Alice would you stop, please. You're hurting Bella!"

She stopped immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice said, ashamed.

"It's totally okay, Alice, it's really no big deal at all," I expressed.

"Good. Thanks Bella. I'll go buy airplane tickets online," and disappeared upstairs.

Edward came up behind me, "I am really glad you're staying here with us." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered with pleasure.

Shortly after getting on the plane, I started to feel regret. Then halfway through the six hour plane ride, Jasper confronted me.

"Hey, what's wrong, squirt?"

"Nothing, Jasper." I groaned.

"Nope, something's wrong, I've grown accustomed to that face."

_I have a face? Dang. Now I need to watch out for that._

"Are you feeling regret or something?" Jasper questioned.

"No. I am fine, probably just tired."

He looked at me hard. Silent.

"Okay, Okay, I kind of am."

"Don't worry, Bells, we love you, we'll always love you."

"I know that, I just don't know if I am ready to love yet or if I am really worthy of being a Cullen yet."

"Well I bet that whatever you do will be the right decision."

Then he got up and left before I could even say anything else. At least I have three more hours to think my decision over. Might as well go to sleep. Too bad I didn't know what would happen next and how it changed my life forever.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want more.**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**


	8. Moving On

**Here is chapter 8 of My Life! **

**Remember: Bella's sister Annabella likes to be called Anna or Joi.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

BPOV

*In her dream*

I am walking on a cloud, I feel as free as a bird, and peaceful like a dove. As soon as I felt that, it disappeared as quickly as it came. I am now completely surrounded by darkness. All alone.

Now I see two faces coming toward me. Suddenly it's not dark anymore. One of the faces had dark brown curly hair with sky blue eyes and small, but full, plump lips, and the other face had straight blonde hair with a heart shaped face with a button nose and has vivid electric blue eyes and, they looked very familiar, _where have I seen them before?_ I searched my mind and tried to figure out where I have seen them before.

Then it dawned on me. The people who I have always wanted to see, for about two years now, are right in front of me.

"Mommy? Joi?" I muttered.

"Yes, Honey, it's us," mom softly said.

I jumped up, "Mommy! Joi!"

"Sister, dear. I've missed you so much," Joi said delicately.

I started to run as fast as I could toward them. On my way, I tripped and fell.

"You were always the clumsy one, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Come here, honey," mom ordered.

I stood face to face with the one who gave me life. I saw the same little sparkle in her eyes, and collapsed in her arms, knowing that tears were continuously streaming down my face. She pulled away from me, and held my face within her hands and looked into my eyes.

"You have come a long way, haven't you, little one?"

I had nothing to say. _Why isn't she yelling at me? I'm the one that ended her life. I'm no better than a murderer._

When I looked back at my mom, she had no sparkle in her eye, no smile on her pretty face.

"Don't you dare think that, do you hear me, Isabella Marie Swan, do you hear me? You are nothing like a murderer. A murderer doesn't care about the people they kill, and you didn't even kill us, it was just our time to go."

Anna (Joi) decided to speak up, "We've been watching you ever since we left the world."

"Why are you guys here now? I'm just asking, I don't really want you to leave."

"We are here because you need our help right now. You're about to make a decision right here and now." Anna explained.

"The thing is; I don't really know how to love anymore." I confessed.

"Honey, just open up your heart, and listen to it. This family is very very special and you fit in with this family. If you want to go with this family, go. If you don't want to be a part of that family, try to escape, or simply piss them off, make them rethink their decision about you. It's all your choice."

"I…I…I don't know."

"Listen honey, let me ask you something. If you could live forever, what would you live for?"

"I would live for you and for Anna." I said.

"Then live for us honey, live for us. Go with them, go live with them and our souls, our spirits will live on with you. In your heart. Forever. Go. Let them make you happy on the inside. We will always love you."

"As will I, mother, but when will I see you again?"

"Whenever you really need us, we will come."

"Thanks, guys. See you later."

"See you later, Isabella…"

And they were gone just like that. Up above me, I saw the most blinding light in existence. Suddenly, I am back on the airplane getting woken up by none other than Alice, "Hey, It's time to get off the plane, we are now in Georgia."

I sat up. No tears. No suffering. I will live now. I will live for my mommy and my sister.

**Chapter song: Fly to Your Heart by Selena Gomez**

**Chapter poem: Look no further than your hand, Make a choice and take a stand.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review if you want more.**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo **


	9. Andrea

**Here is chapter 9 of My Life! Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend, Andrea, while I am in Georgia, she is in California…**

When we got off the plane, we were at my childhood airport. That's where I used to fly from Georgia to California to visit my dad with my family.

We rented the biggest, but fastest van we could get. Carlisle was driving and man, was he driving fast! He didn't even know where we were going. I tapped his shoulder, "Carlisle, uhmm, do you know where we are going?"

"Yes, I do, Bella, I did some research, it turns out that this is the only orphanage in this town."

"Oh, Okay."

When we drove up to the orphanage, my old guardian, Mrs. Oliver ran out of the building and waited there until we all walked to where she was.

"Hello, how may I hel-" she stopped talking when she saw me.

"Isabella Swan where were you? Don't you know how much I was worried about you?"

Mrs. Oliver was the only person who really cared for me, other than my bestest friend in the world.

Mrs. Oliver looked up at the Cullens, noticed their beauty and then turned all mushy.

"I'm so sorry if she annoyed you or irritated you, I don't know how she escaped."

Carlisle spoke up, "Oh, no we absolutely loved Isabella, we are very happy she found us."

"Yes, she was a joy to have around." Esme added.

"Oh, well, Isabella it seems like you found some people who love to have you around."

"Yep," was all I said.

Mrs. Oliver looked back up, "Thank you very much for bringing her back. Goodbye."

"We wish to adopt," Rosalie yelped.

Mrs. Oliver turned back around, "Oh… Oh...Oh! Come inside, come inside!"

Alice took my hand and led me inside after Mrs. Oliver. I then put on my brave face, but it slipped off when I saw everyone.

"Hey, look, Izzy's back!" one of my bullies named Jenna yelled. Then everyone got up and crowed around me, everyone, but my best friend.

"What happened to you?" a girl named Maddy asked.

"We all thought you were dead," another one of my bullies named Ashleigh stated.

"ALL of us were worried." Jenna said.

"All of you?" I questioned.

"Hey, even we have feelings," Ashleigh declared.

Mrs. Oliver started to speak, so we brought our attention back to her.

"Well, the…" Mrs. Oliver stopped.

"Cullen. Our last name is Cullen, but our daughter, Rosalie is adopting, and her maiden name is Hale," Carlisle shared.

"Okay well… these nice people here want to adopt one of you. We have Maddy, Ashleigh, Jenna, Andrea, Shaye, Stepanie-"

"We wish to adopt young Isabella," Rosalie said.

"Okay… Well… Please step into my office to sign some papers."

When they disappeared inside Mrs. Oliver office, someone whispered in my ear.

"You aren't going to leave without a goodbye, are you?"

I turned around and saw my best friend, Andrea. She has changed so much and it's only been two or three months. Her shoulder blade length black hair has gotten lighter to like a grayish color, her chubby cheeks molded into her face and made it slimmer and her cheeks were very rosy and blushed. She is breathtakingly beautiful. All of my thoughts stopped when she gave me our best friend bear hug.

"I missed you so much," Andrea murmured in my shoulder.

"I missed you too. More than you know." I expressed.

"Aww…look at the two best friends sharing their last moments," Ashleigh and Jenna cooned.

"Where do the Cullens live?" Stephanie asked.

"In a small town named Forks in the state of Washington."

"Cool! Will we ever see you again?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we will all meet again."

"Isabella, it's time to go now, daughter." Rosalie said, coming out of Mrs. Oliver's office.

"Okay"

I turned to Andrea, with traitor tears welling up in my eyes, "Promise me you won't ever forget me even when you get adopted, promise?"

Andrea looked up, "I promise as long as you won't forget me."

"I won't ever." I promised.

"Then I promise." Andrea declared.

I pulled away from her and looked at Ashleigh and Jenna, "I'm glad we ended on a good note," I said.

"We are too… see you soon, girl," Jenna said.

"I will miss all you guys, so much," I said.

Then I turned my back on my old family… on my old home and faced my new family.

Mrs. Oliver walked us down to our car, "Hope to see you some day, Isabella Marie Hale."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Oliver."

"Goodbye, Ms. Hale."

Rosalie held my hand as we sped down the highway, "I love you, honey," Rosalie said.

I hesitated.

"…I love you too…Mom."

**Chapter song: Love That Lets Go by Miley Cyrus**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**


	10. Surprise!

**Sorry for the big big wait! Here is chapter 10 of My Life. I hope this satisfies you guys! Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns this playground, but I just want to play in her sandbox…**

_Clouds… Clouds. I feel so peaceful. Am I dead? No, I'm not dead. If I were dead, I wouldn't feel the faint, but powerful ache of my heart breaking in two. One piece is with me now; the other piece is back in that little small town in state of Georgia, with my best friend in the whole world, Andrea, but there is something really off about this day._

My thoughts were interrupted by a booming, but whispering voice,

"Is she dead?"

"No, Emmett, if you can still hear her heartbeat, she's still alive," Edward explained. _What! They can hear my heartbeat? I can't even hear my heartbeat… Something's very wrong with this picture._

"NOOO! I'm deaf!" Emmett wailed while running around the room.

I could totally picture Rosalie and Edward glaring daggers at Emmett while Esme and Carlisle shake their heads in disappointment.

_Well, I'm awake now, might as well get up. _As I fluttered my eyelids, Rosalie came into my line of eyesight.

"Good morning, honey. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah… I did. Where's Alice and Jasper?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of caution between Carlisle and Esme.

"Why don't you come downstairs and I will cook you some breakfast. Do you want French Toast, Waffles, or Pancakes?" Esme asked.

"Waffles, please."

"Okay, dear. You can come down whenever you want to eat. It should be ready in about three minutes."

"Okay, thanks Esme, but uhmm… Can I please have some private time?"

Rosalie straightened up, "Of course! I'm sorry, honey."

When she turned around, she yelled, "Everybody! Get out!" She was just like a dog to sheep; herding everybody out of the room, though Edward was the last to leave. He stared at me with the most smoldering golden eyes I have ever seen, and hidden behind those eyes, there was a burst of passion so strong, it almost knocked me off my feet, and we weren't even touching, just staring into each other's eyes. Edward snapped out of it first, though.

"Yeah, uhmm… I'll see you downstairs." Then he swiftly walked out of the room.

When I got over the butterflies in my stomach, I laid my head against the wall and thought of the previous night's events: The long six hour ride on the airplane, the silent, but comforting atmosphere of driving back to Forks from Seattle, and then reliving reality crash down on my shoulders at the end of the day as I cried myself to sleep. Last night, my heart was sore and swollen, and then it dulled down to what it is now; a dull ache.

Then after I cleaned myself up, put on a black tank top, and black shorts, and slipped on my favorite black fuzzy slippers, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I sat down on a stool on the island and sitting on my placemat was a plate of waffles with melted butter and syrup on the side, with scrambled eggs, all of it was steaming and smelled absolutely delicious, but for some reason didn't have sausage…_. How did they know that I was a vegetarian? I don't recall telling them that I was one. Whatever…I don't have to worry about it too much, it doesn't really matter, but I'll ask them about it later._

After I finished eating breakfast, I headed toward the living room to watch some TV, to try to ease some stress and heartache out of me. Then after 13 minutes, I decided that something was wrong. _Where is everybody? It's quiet, too quiet. _All of a sudden, Edward grabbed my neck and stared down at me with those black hungry eyes, piercing down into my soul, with such hatred, I saw when I first met him. I was so entranced by his dark eyes, that I didn't realize my blood-curdling scream until I felt blood streaming down my arms from my throat. Then I blacked out.

I sat up as I gasped awake, my heart beating fast like bird's wings… _Oh thank goodness... It was just a dream._ _What was that? I could never picture Edward looking like that, before… So why now? There is something very strange about this family… And I intend to find out._ I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, because if somebody happened to walk by, and find a girl that they've only known for a little while now looking like an idiot trying to figure out a puzzle, which would be… Not pretty.

I shook my head and forced myself off of the comfy couch. I walked outside to their back porch swing to get some air into my clogged head. One thing I will never miss about Georgia is the insanely hot, humid air… To get away from that is pure heaven.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said by my ear.

"Oh, gosh Edward! You freaking scared my heart out of my chest! I bet it's crossed the border to Canada by now!"

"Wow, well I'm so very sorry, maybe I have to go run and catch your heart before you turn blue… Oh, no! You're starting to turn blue already! Oh the horror!"

"Ha-ha, shut up! Why are you here anyway?" I questioned.

"Well, you've kind of been out here for about an hour now… And I- Esme started to get worried about you."

_Wow, I can't really believe I have been sitting here for the past hour thinking about the different types of air… People are going to think I'm a nut._

"Well sorry about that. Nature is very beautiful and I just can't stop looking at it. It's a habit… Hehehe." Awkward… "Well come on, we're wasting daylight out here, let's go back inside."

I jumped up and pulled Edward with me back inside. Right when I opened the door, I heard a chorus of "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

To say I had a look of shock on my face was an understatement. _How the heck did they decorate the whole house in an hour? _There was a table full of presents different colors, boxes, shapes, and sizes.

"Oh My Gosh! All this… For me? How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Bella, honey, Mrs. Oliver told us all about you. She told us that you would never tell us that today was your birthday. That's also how Esme knew that you were a vegetarian." Rosalie explained.

"Oh… Good then."

"Open up mine, first!" Emmett begged.

"Ok, ok Emmy-bear." I laughed.

*30 minutes later*

My stomach is stuffed up like the turkey they showed in 'Superhero Movie' with Drake Bell **(A/N: That turkey was stuffed. It was hilarious! ****)**

My new fluffy puppy curled up in my lap. I loved all of my gifts: Emme- I mean Dad gave me a huge Teddy bear with a Rolex Watch, Rosa-Mom bought me a gold necklace locket with a picture of my birth mom, my twin, and I on one side, and my new parents and I on the other side, I remember her saying "I would never want you to forget your real mom" _As if I would… _Alice bought me two closets worth of clothes saying "I needed to brighten up my outfits, saying that I wear to much black." Jasper bought me a very expensive electric guitar, while Esme and Carlisle gave me a Cullen Crest bracelet saying "I will be a part of their family forever" which made me start crying… Again. And last but not least, Edward bought me a little Yorkie puppy, and I named her Coco because of her tan and black fur. He got me something very special because I have always wanted a dog, and I was about to get one, but then the accident happened. Bummer. Now I finally have someone to talk to if I am ever alone again. Now I am filled up with Cake, Ice Cream, and Pizza. Felt gooood. And somewhere along the way, I just had to fall asleep.

I wake up again at 2:33 in the morning. I walk down the stairs to find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward laughing about something. _What are they laughing about at almost three in the morning? _I creep down several more steps until I can hear what they are saying.

"I know man! Did you see the way I took down that grizzly? That thing was three times my size! That grizzly would have brought down a human in seconds, but not me. It was easy just to snap his neck!"

I sucked in a breath the same time as Jasper's cell phone started ringing... Alice's Barbie Ring tone. _Whew, that was close! But Omg, That's not normal! That's not human!_

By the time I finished thinking, Jasper was off the phone and all three of them were staring at me.

"Bella? Please come down"

I got up, and walked down the remaining steps until I was in front of the three boys, I suck in another breath and puffed out my chest, trying to look as brave as possible, "Who are you, better yet… What are you?" I asked.

At that same time, the rest of the family barged in; "Bella" Esme said at the same time Rosalie started to explain.

"No I want Edward to tell me." I said betrayed and with tears streaming down my face.

He told me dead in my eyes, "Bella, we're vampires."

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review if you want more! **

**Love, **

**isabellacullen98 **


	11. Quiet!

**Yay! I posted way earlier than last time! But anyway, hey guys! I am going to start posting up all of the reviewers that gave me a review for the last chapter, so thank you…** **Vampire and Wizard Games, ****crazy-chick-4life****, and ****sheeiur22** **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns this school, but I just want to play on her playground. Here is chapter 11 of My Life! **

**Last time on My Life:**

_I got up, and walked down the remaining steps until I was in front of the three boys, I suck in another breath and puff out my chest, trying to look as brave as possible, "Who are you, better yet… What are you?" I asked._

_At that same time, the rest of the family barged in; "Bella" Esme said at the same time Rosalie started to explain._

"_No I want Edward to tell me." I said betrayed and with tears streaming down my face._

_He told me dead in my eyes, "Bella, we're vampires."_

**BellaPoV:**

Something told me that he wasn't lying… _Why would he be lying about something like this? That explains my nightmare. _But just then, my world took a 180 degree turn. Instead of open honesty, it will be filled with guarded emotions, and when I used to feel like I could trust everyone, that I could tell anyone all of my secrets, I now have be cautious on what I say every day. I could never completely trust them ever again, because they kept this huge bloodsucking secret from me. I could feel myself starting to disappear. My heart started cracking into seven more pieces, and my soul ripped into two pieces… Edward. That love part of my soul got ripped away from me the very moment he told me what he and his family was. An achingly familiar pain entered the upper part of my body. _Ah… My old friend, migraine. You've come back so soon. Just great… Now's the time that I need those pills. _I haven't felt that pain since I left the orphanage. All of my hopes and dreams were ripped away when the accident happened. Living with the Cullen family gave me hope that I would succeed again, only to be washed away again with just a few words. That's what made me snap.

I screamed a bloodcurdling scream and starting kicking everything in my path while wailing my heart out. I yelled out a quick "I hate you guys!" and rushed up the stairs to my old room. When I got there, I closed and locked my door, put on my shoes, packed clothes and knick-knacks into my backpack, and sought out all of my gifts starting out with Rosalie's gift. I tore off her and Emmett's part of the locket, and scratched out their faces._ I'm not your daughter anymore._ I smirked and walked off to find the guitar that Jasper bought me. When I found it, I smashed it repeatedly against the floor until the handle broke off and there were little splinters of wood everywhere. _Whoops! I'm so clumsy. _Next up, Emmett. I took that Teddy bear and tore off the head.

"Ha! Did you hear that, daddy?" I said sickeningly, "I wish I could do that to you. I wish it was easy just to snap your neck!"

As for the watch, I just threw it in the water-filled bathtub. When I saw it wouldn't stop ticking, I remember what Emmett said about it, "Water proof. It runs on movement only." I remember saying, "Cool! That will come in handy." **(A/N: It's totally true! I had my Rolex on in the pool on accident, and it still worked after that.)**

"Dang it, dang it!" _Whatever, I'll just leave it in there._

When I come upon my Cullen Crest Bracelet, I still secretly wanted that, so I stuffed it in my backpack. _What? It's not my fault that Esme and Carlisle are respectable. _The only thing left was Coco. Coco… Could I even think about killing a dog?

When I walked up to her bed, she looked up at me with the cutest eyes I ever seen in my entire life. She was pleading for her life to me… Like she knew what I was going to do. Before I could even put a hand on her, a cold arm pulled me back.

"What?" I looked up into the eyes of Edward.

"Bella, you can't do that to an innocent creature. It didn't do anything to you." That's when I started kicking, punching, and scratching with all of my strength.

"Oh, yeah, and you kill humans like every one of them has cheated on you!"

"Bella, I-We don't like being monsters, so we only drink animal's blood. We don't kill humans."

"Why don't you just not drink blood at all? Like you said, innocent animals didn't do anything to you"

"We don't have a choice, either suffer and attack anyone you see, succumb into darkness or drink willingly."

"You dying sounds pretty good right now."

"Bella you're bleeding."

I looked down and there were bloody stumps were my nails used to be, my knuckles were bruised and bloody, and I could feel that something attached to my foot broke inside my shoes.

Immediately the door busted open, revealing Jasper. Before he could get halfway across my room, he was stopped by Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. He was roaring and growling, struggling to get his restraints off to get me. When I looked back up at Edward, his eyes were pitch black. He quickly jumped off me, and that's when Carlisle showed up with a syringe.

"Alice, come in here and hold Edward back before he loses his grip on control. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, take Jasper downstairs and calm him down.

"Bella please trust me, this is for your own good." He stuck the needle in my vein and started pushing the sleeping medicine inside of me when I remembered the only trick that Coco knew.

"Coco, Attack! I'm sorry Carlisle, but this is for your own good." I whispered the last part.

I knew she loved me more than she feared them and me. She ran, jumped up and hit Carlisle square in the chest. He got distracted so I jumped up, took the syringe out, and grabbed my backpack, but I had one last thing to destroy.

"Sorry Alice, but I just had to."

I took my lighter, lit fire, and threw it into my closet.

"NOOO! All of my hard work, two closets worth of clothes! All gone!"

"Sorry"

I looked out of my window and saw there was a tree right outside. _I can't go downstairs, can't go upstairs, that's even more dangerous, so the only way is jumping out the window._

I mustered up a big breath, and jumped.

I landed on a branch, but not on both feet, and I couldn't balance because of my toe, so I fell. I kept on falling too, because I couldn't get a good grip on the bark of the tree. When I landed on the ground, I didn't land on two feet, so I twisted my ankle… On the uninjured foot. Now, I have to limp on both feet, _if that's even possible! _And I am starting to feel a little woozy, because of a quarter of the medicine that was entered into my veins. Might as well start limp running through the woods.

***30 minutes later***

I am still limp running through the woods, and it sucks because I have no clue where I'm going, I am about to pass out from this medicine Carlisle gave me, and I don't know if they're following me or not. After I finished that thought, I slumped down to the ground exhausted. _This is the first time my body shut down and betrayed me like this. I am ashamed at you, body! _

Right before I closed my eyes, a huge russet wolf appeared next to me, and started howling very loud!_ Will I ever have an ounce of quietness before I die? Gosh!_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review if you want more!**

**Love, **

**isabellacullen98 **


	12. Jacob

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke, so I couldn't get on… Which sucked. I also started school earlier this month. Wednesday was my birthday, and today is the day of my birthday party! Anyway thanks TeamEmmettAlice, Britney10210, BellaLaila87, and sheeiur22 for reviewing. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and I obviously don't. Here is chapter 12 of My Life!**

**Last time on My Life:**

_I am still limp running through the woods, and it sucks because I have no clue where I'm going, I am about to pass out from this medicine Carlisle gave me, and I don't know if they're following me or not. After I finished that thought, I slumped down to the ground exhausted. _

_Right before I closed my eyes, a huge russet wolf appeared next to me, and started howling very loud! Will I ever have an ounce of quietness before I die? Gosh!_

**EdwardPoV:**

Shock… Shock is the word that's on everyone's mind. Were we really that bad to her? All we did… It was just to keep her safe. _All you did was try to keep the only secret you have… You just didn't want her to know that you are a cold-hearted monster that drinks off the blood of the innocent. _No. At least not anymore. The demon inside me was rattling its cage, begging to come out. Part of me feels like racing after Bella, drag her back here, and never take my eyes off of her ever again. Another part of me feels like crawling into a corner and whimpering like a guniea pig forever. I am torn in half.

I shook out of my revive, and look around at everyone. No amount of words could describe the pain on Rosalie's face.

_I have lost my perfect child. _Rosalie's inner voice couldn't help but grab my attention. I had to tear my eyes away from her, because it was making me feel even worse about the situation.

"Emmett! Go find our little Bella, and bring her back here! Because this is all your fault for talking about the stupid bear that you killed! Rosalie busted out suddenly.

"Of course babe…" Emmett hung his head and sulked out the door.

"I'll go with you, Emmett." Jasper announced. _Sorry Edward… I know what you felt for her._

I gave him a curt nod to acknowledge that I'd "heard" him.

I turned around and chose my second offer, walking to a corner, sitting down, and laying my head in my hands.

**BellaPoV:**

I dreamt about scenes from the past: Opening up presents at Christmas time, laughing whenever Anna screamed from getting a gift that she wanted, my mother smiling whenever she read a heartfelt card. I even dreamt about my father, visiting him with Anna and my mom for a weekend. Seeing the warm glow of his face whenever we hugged hello, and watching his face dull down with every wave goodbye.

I knew my remembrance of the past was over when I started to see shadowy figures from under my eyelids. I lightly fluttered my eyelids. What I saw, I will never unsee. Four tan, buff, guys. I gasped in shock, and fell off the bed I was lying on.

"What! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

As soon as I said that, I started looking around at my surroundings, suddenly confused as to where I was.

"I think we should be the ones asking you that question, with you sleeping on my bed, and finding you passed out in the woods!" One with smoldering eyes, and a hefty six pack yelled angrily.

"Calm down Jacob!" The leader of the group said. _I think that's the leader._

But as soon as I locked eyes with the one who yelled, I suddenly felt entranced in his mysterious brown eyes. I couldn't look away, and I felt as if he was the most interesting, beautiful, and perfect thing in the world. All of my former thoughts of Edward rescuing me suddenly washed away. I felt like I could have all of the time in the world with this so called "Jacob".

He snapped out of it before I did, but he still had his eyes locked on mine, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my entire life."

I blushed a bright crimson color, while the other three guys looked back and forth between us, muttering words to each other.

They finally spoke after countless moments.

"I am Sam Uley, and this goofball standing next to me is Jared, and you will soon find out that the hothead of the group is Paul." The "leader" said.

Paul smiled after the introduction, but then yelled "Hey!" when the words processed in his brain.

"And the guy that apperently has Bipolar disorder is Jacob." Sam said with a smile.

"Hi" I shyly said.

"Hello." They all said, except for Jacob. _He's still staring… No, not Awkward at all… Surprisingly I don't really care if he does._

"So, what's your name?" Jared asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Isabella Marie Hal- Swan." I quickly corrected.

"Oh, cool…"

"Why were you passed out in the woods?" Jacob finally spoke up.

"I was just taking a little nature walk, when I tripped over my own feet and hit my head on the ground when I fell." I quickly made up.

"Well that explains why she had a twisted ankle and a broken toe…" He quietly analyzed. "Then why were your hands so bloody and bruised?" He asked.

"Well, a will tell you my answer when you tell me why you were in the woods." I shot back.

"I asked you first." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Fine! I was walking on my little nature walk, when a wild dog came barking and biting. I had to start fighting, or else I would be chopped liver right now." _Okay, maybe that was stretching the truth, but they can't know what really happened. I don't trust them yet, even though I'm starting to trust Jacob more and more, for every second I spend in his presence. I have never felt this way before, but I can honestly say I'm starting to like it…_

**Review if you want more!**

**Love, isabellacullen98**


	13. Breeze

**Thanks: ****crazy-chick-4life****, ****sheeiur22****, and ****gothgirl1245**** for reviewing Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**

**Previously on My Life:**

"Fine! I was walking on my little nature walk, when a wild dog came barking and biting. I had to start fighting, or else I would be chopped liver right now." _Okay, maybe that was stretching the truth, but they can't know what really happened. I don't trust them yet, even though I'm starting to trust Jacob more and more, for every second I spend in his presence. I have never felt this way before, but I can honestly say I'm starting to like it…_

**Chapter 13: Breeze**

"Oh, really?" Jacob said with a light chuckle.

"Yes!" I replied with a half-hearted glare.

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't judge." Jacob concluded.

I sighed and looked around at my new surroundings.

"Anyway, where am I?" I couldn't help but look back up at Jacob, because where ever I go after this, I always want to remember his beautiful face.

"Jacob's house," Jared said.

I nodded and tried to get up off of the floor. Right when I put weight on either foot, I gasped in pain and collapsed back on the floor. But before I could completely hit the floor, Jacob was right there beside me, there to catch my fall.

"Need a little help? I could be of assistance," Jacob asked with a caring smile.

"Uh, yeah… Yes, please." I stuttered.

"Ok, whatever you need, I'll do it. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

_He said that with so much passion… Does he like me?_

Jacob took me out of my revive by wrapping his arms around my neck and legs, and lifted me up like I weighed nothing at all.

"Where would you like to go, mi lady?"

"I might sound crazy, but I really want to go outside…You know, to get a breath of fresh air."

_To find out if I can recognize the outside, to see if Jacob's effects on me would wear off outside, and if not, to find out why._

I felt a blast of wind hitting my face right when we stepped outside. It was weird because the wind had sort of a familiar fragrance to it. I looked around at my environment and couldn't recognize anything. _Dang it! _

I was in such a hurry to find out where I was that I didn't notice Jacob tense up, and the other boys freeze in their tracks, and start scrunching up their noses in distaste.

Jacob looked down at me and I thought I heard him murmur "I will protect you with my life…"

Sam looked between Jacob and I, and started nodding as if he finally realized something important.

"Jacob, stay here with Bella while the guys and I go out to… to the store. Yeah, we need some groceries for dinner tonight." Sam hastily ordered. And with that, the guys quickly ran into the woods, and disappeared seconds later. Leaving Jacob and I…Alone.

"So, how about we go inside and get your ankle and toe all wrapped up?" Jacob suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me" I replied a little dazed and confused over what just happened.

Once we were back inside the house, Jacob sat me down on his couch and started wrapping up my toe and my ankle. Lets just say that he tried his best. His bandaging looked very sloppy and it still didn't ease the pain for my broken toe. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Haha, yeah, I'll take you to the hospital a little later. So you could get the proper care." Jacob chuckled.

"Haha, it's okay, you tried your best. That's all I can ask." I replied.

In our moment of laughter, our eyes connected with each other. His face was made to smile, for his face lit up when his sparkly white teeth made its appearance. His brown eyes danced with energy and life whenever they connected with mine.

This was the first time I wished I'd never met Edward, and that I could stay here forever with Jacob. This intensity consumed by my new found passion for Jacob, something I could probably never feel for Edward… But in the back of my mind, I knew I would always feel something more for Edward too. And that my family wouldn't give me up without a fight. Rosalie and Emmett would never stop trying to find me, and they would never give their only daughter up willingly. I knew I couldn't bear to see the hurt on Carlisle's and Esme's face, because they are so kind and they are never quick to judge anyone. I would miss out on my new shopping buddy Alice, and could never share a bond with Jasper again. And Edward… I thought he could do no wrong, until I found out what he is.

Now that I think about it, I think I was being too hard on them, and that I really miss them… And that I was wrong, I judged them, I called them monsters, I destroyed their belongings that they were so nice to give to me, and I probably broke their hearts. They have been nothing but nice to me, but I shut down on them, I basically betrayed them. And now I suddenly felt sick to my stomach… Sick of myself.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's wrong Bella? Bella? Bella!" Jacob was shouting and shaking my shoulders.

"What? Huh?" I mumbled.

"You wouldn't respond to anything, and I was really worried about you… You don't know how scared I was." Jacob said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jacob, I was just thinking…. How long was I out?" I asked, still rattling from him shaking me.

"You were unresponsive for about five minutes… It was like one minute you were laughing and talking with me, and then the next minute, you were like a statue, frozen and blank-looking." Jacob described.

"Well, I guess you're not the one with bi-polar disorder, I am, haha." I tried smiling at my lame attempt of a joke.

"Maybe," Jacob said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile at his effortless charm and boyish looks. I playfully punched his shoulder, and once again noticed that he was almost as hard as a rock, yet soft when I'm actually floating in his arms.

"You know I feel oddly at ease with you, like this fast friendship between you and I is effortless. And I feel different with you…" Jacob softly admitted. He peeked at me through his long dark eyelashes with his brown eyes.

I blushed and smiled at his confession, and I silently held my breath for what happened next…

**Oh, yeah! Who saw Breaking Dawn part 1? Because I thought it was awesome, and by far the best Twilight saga movie yet! **

**Review if you want more!**

**Love, **

**isabellacullen98**


End file.
